First Time Again
"First Time Again" is the first episode of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It will premiere on October 11, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC. Plot Synopsis The scene starts off at a quarry where Rick and the Alexandrians are preparing themselves for incoming walkers. Carter tells him that they aren't ready, and despite Rick arguing that they need to do it now, the Alexandrians flee from the quarry. A truck in one of the entrances collapses and walkers start leaving, so Rick has the truck near their location opened to lure the walkers out. The screen pans to where Rick kills Pete after Deanna tells him to. Morgan appears and asks Rick what he's doing. Rick and Morgan are busy discussing about the events that happened in the past when Rick hears the sound of digging in the distance. He finds Gabriel and another Alexandrian burying Pete and Reg's corpses. He asks the two why there are two graves, and they tell him that there are two corpses. Rick tells them that they don't bury "killers" in here, and Deanna shows up and tells them to bury Pete's corpse outside the safe-zone. Glenn , Nicholas and Tobin are proceeding with their part of the plan when they run into an shop with walkers banging on the windows inside. Knowing that the banging will attract the large herd, they need to kill them quickly. They find a door and open it, but a shutter is preventing them from getting inside. Without any other choice, they shoot a window pane to let the walkers out and kill them. Carter watches as the walkers continue walking down the road away from Alexandria. He realizes that Rick's plan is working and apologizes for denouncing him earlier. Rick says they need to watch them like "police at a parade"; several of the group goes front and back to ensure walkers do not stray off. Carter runs to the front, but is grabbed and bitten in the face by a walker, and starts screaming. The screaming attracts walkers on the road, so Rick has the group fire to grab their attention again. Rick finds Carter and kills the walker attacking him. He tells Carter to stay quiet but is unable to, so he stabs him in the neck to kill him and stop the screaming. Rick's plan goes accordingly as he suggested it would be. However, the group hears a horn blaring out from a very far distance, grabbing the back half of the herd towards the sound. Rick and Michonne immediately realize that the sound is coming from Alexandria and with Morgan, rush back. The screen pans out to reveal the herd attracted by the sound walking towards Alexandria. Other Cast Co-Stars *Kenric Green as Scott *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Jay Huguley as David *Beth Keener as Annie *Jonathan Kleitman as Sturgess *Dahlia Legault as Francine *Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh *Ann Mahoney as Olivia *Justin Miles as Barnes *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Michael Traynor as Nicholas Uncredited TBA Deaths *Carter Trivia *First appearance of Heath. *First appearance of Scott. *First appearance of Annie. *First appearance of Barnes. *First appearance of Sturgess. *First appearance of David. *First (and last) appearance of Carter. *Second and third mention of Holly. Though not physically present, she was mentioned twice. Once by Eugene at the gate when Heath returned to Alexandria and then again at the meeting, mentioned by Rick as taking up guard in the watch tower with Rosita and Spencer. *Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha Williams) and Lennie James (Morgan Jones) are added to the opening title sequence. Martin-Green has been a series regular since season 4, while James joined the main cast in season 6. *Despite being series regulars since season 5 Josh McDermitt (Eugene Porter), Christian Serratos (Rosita Espinosa), Alanna Masterson (Tara Chambler), and Seth Gilliam (Gabriel Stokes) are still listed under Also Starring section after the opening title sequence. *Alexandra Breckenridge, Ross Marquand, Austin Nichols, and Tovah Feldshuh, who were upgraded to series regulars for season 6, are added to the Also Starring section following the opening title sequence. Similar to Scott Wilson in season 3, Feldshuh's name receives special billing as "and Tovah Feldshuh." *This episode marks Andrew Lincoln's 60th appearance on the show. *This episode marks Melissa McBride's 50th appearance on the show. *This episode marks Alanna Masterson's 20th appearance on the show. *This is the first season premiere since Season 2's What Lies Ahead to be 90 minutes. *The title of this episode comes from a conversation between Morgan and Rick about getting to know each other again after such a long time apart. References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TV Series Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes